The Red Eyed Ashikabi
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: What would happen if Itachi is in the sekirei world. How would the sekirei react to this new ashikabi
1. The Beginning

**Ok so this is my first story ok so pm me if need. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of which you are going to read. Please support the official release of these series.**

"**Itachi wake up dammit," said a voice. Itachi then wakes up from his slumber. Itachi still has his akatsuki cloak with his shinobi clothes and his akatsuki ring. Itachi then looks around in his soundings. Itachi was up and he is standing up around nothing the whole area is nothing but white with nothing around him. (Think of the episode in Family Guy when Stewie and Brian in the multiverse.) "Who said that," asked Itachi? "I did," replied the voice. "Who are you," asked Itachi. **

"**I'm kami of this universe," replied the voice. "I need some help in another universe," said kami. So what do for me to in this other universe," said Itachi. **

"**The kami in the other universe needs help," said Kami. "So what does the other kami need help with in the other universe," asked Itachi? "I need for you to wing some sekirei," said kami. "Uh I need for you to explain what a sekirei is Kami," asked Itachi. **

**Kami then explains what the sekirei is. Saying that there are a race of super aliens. That they also react to their destined one. But also explain that the simply term is the ashikabi. "Ok is that else that you need to tell," said Itachi. "Oh yes the technology is highly advanced when you arrive and you have the eternal mangekyo sharnigan," said kami. **

**Soon after that Itachi is blinded by a white flash of light. Once the light is gone Itachi then looks around and sees that he is on an island. But then sees huge mechanical ships coming to the island. When the mechanical ships come close enough they are cut in half and explode. Then looks up to see more machines in the sky. Those machines are also exploded. With his sharnigan he can tell there cut down by enormous power.**

**With putting chakra into his feet he then leaves the area with enormous speed. (Think Dbz style.) Then appears on a cliff. With matured sharingan he can tell that there where exactly five people. There was a mid-genin level, a mid-jounin, two high-jounin, and a low-kage levels of chakra. There was exactly four women and one guy among them. There was one with long waist lenght purple hair with brown eyes and wearing a black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders she has a gray haori with a bird looking crest on it. **

**The other women were exactly wearing the same thing. But there was one woman that has long grey hair in a ponytail, a red head that made him remember of Kushina but she also has ponytails (don't know that much hairstyles had to look it up) with also wearing glasses, there was one with dark black hair but from what he saw she had a huge bust, and there was the lone male with a male version of the uniform.**

**He then decides to get a closer look but a rock that fell off the cliff that drew the attention. The group looks to see a young man in his early twenties with long black raven hair with red eyes that hold no emotion with black markings. He is wearing a black cloak that has red clouds, with a mesh shirt with long black pants but has that looks like a medal headband with a leaf that has a straight line across the leaf. **

**The one with grey hair thought he was going to be easy to kill thinking he was a simple human got behind him stabbing in the chest. But the entire group was surprised that the man transformed in a flock of crows. When looking for him they see him on another cliff unharmed with no hole in his chest they had surprised expressions on their faces. So now the lone male tries to stab but he caught in a clone explosion jutsu. The people had only one thought in their mind just who is this man. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing of which you are about to read. If you know anything mention please support the official release.**

**Flashback**

**After the clone explosion the members were ready for anything that this young man can dish out. Except for the one with red hair. For she is more of an observant than a fighter. She is trying to understand for how this young man can do what she considers a supernatural.**

**With Itachi he now figures to at least see what their abilities are. 'Fire release-fireball jutsu.' Itachi thought. With that being said Itachi then release a massive fire ball at his opponents to see what they can do. The member's jaws were dropped from the fireball. The members haven't seen this one massive since there their leader took out a battle ship.**

**The one with the black hair then release a massive wind storm to counter this. She then sent the fireball right back at Itachi. The fireball then exploded when the ball came close enough. "Oh I wanted to kill that young man Kazehana," said the one that tried to stab him. "To bad so sad then Karasuba but, I do admit that young man was very handsome," replied the now named Kazehana. **

**The leader then narrowed her eyes. "It's not over yet Matsu," said the leader. "What do you mean Miya-tan," said the red haired one. "What I mean is that attack didn't faze him at all," replied the now named leader Miya. The group then let the dust fade and watched amazed at what they saw.**

**They saw the young man surrounded with a form similar to the ribs in a human body. "What the heck is that Miya," asked the lone male of their group. "I don't know Mutsu but I don't intend to find out," said Miya. Miya then took out her sword then with a flick of her wrist she sent a powerful devastating wave at Itachi. Itachi then saw this then narrowed his eyes. He sent more chakra to susanoo to form the first form of susanoo. Miya saw this and watch as the being then evolved and send it away.**

**The group watched as the being sent shockwave away. So then Matsu then used the satellite from space to get a better look at it. The others tried to gang up on him. Itachi sent more chakra to susanoo to form the armor. Mutsu then release an earth base attack at him. The susanoo then sent it away from him then punched Mutsu in a crater. From that punch Mutsu was out cold. Kazehana sent massive windstorms at him. **

**With susanoo's armor the wind based attacks bounced off the armor. Itachi then sent a susanoo punch at him. The punch damaged her greatly but being a higher number then Mutsu she wasn't knocked out. Kazehana saw that she was losing blood from her head. Then nodded to Karasuba meaning that she is out of the battle. Karasuba was having the time of her life. Her bloodlust was through the roofs whenever she got close enough her attacks will just bounce off of this being.**

**Knowing this will happen Itachi used the tsukuyomi on Karasuba. With Miya and Matsu being the observant ones saw that one of the young man's eyes were bleeding. Karasuba had then passed out from the genjustu. Itachi then noticed that the purple haired on and the red haired one were the ones to be the most observant ones. Itachi then walked up to the ones that were conscious.**

**Matsu had slight fear from watching the being attack the disciplinary squad like it was nothing. Miya was panting lightly from her attcks on this young man. "So who exactly are you," Matsu asked the young man. "My name is Itachi Uchiha," replied the now named Itachi. "Now I have a question for you what are your names," asked Itachi. **

**Flashback End**

**Now with the battle ended the battlefield was devastated with scars caused by the disciplinary squad. "My name is Miya leader of the Disciplinary squad," replied Miya. "My name is Matsu," said Matsu "And my name is Kazehana," said Kazehana. "And those who passed out where Mutsu and Karasuba," said Miya. "So what exactly is that thing around you," asked Matsu curiously. **

"**This is susanoo in its second form," replied Itachi. "This game can get exciting with you being here in our little game," said a voice. Itachi then looked behind them and saw a man dressed in a white shirt, white cloak, white pants, and white shoes coming over. "Now why would you of all people let this man join in our 'game' Minaka," said a woman's voice. Itachi then saw a woman right behind that man. She is wearing a white cloak, a white shirt, a black tie, black pants and black shoes with her hair being sliver. **

"**Oh come think of what he can do for us in our 'game' Takami," said Minaka. Minaka was giddy watching this young man take on the disciplinary squad. From looking back at the beginning of the battle he saw the man transformed into crows and and summoned the being for the ultimate attack and defence.**

**While this was happening Miya, Matsu, and, Kazehana were lightly breathing. They were thinking that are reacting to this young man. They saw each other lightly blushing and hey nodded at each other knowing what was about to happen. Miya then decided that she will start first.**

"**Itachi-kun please take responsibility of what will happen," said Miya. Matsu and Kazehana nodded her meaning that they want him to take responsibility Miya then walked up Itachi and kissed him but, Itachi watched as she gained huge pure white wings. "I'm glad I've finally found you my ashikabi," said Miya.**

**Next it was Matsu's turn to get winged. "Please take care of me ashikabi-sama." Matsu then kissed Itachi on his lips. From what Itachi saw she had pure orange wings on her back. And finally it's Kazehana's turn to be winged. "Please Itachi-kun please show me what the feeling of loving in our ashikabi," said Kazehana. Itachi nodded know he has to be responsible of his sekirei. Kazehana's kiss was full of passion knowing that she has finally got an ashikabi.**

**Okay that was next chapter of The Red Eyed Ashikabi tell me of what you think of this fanfic of Itachi and Sekirei. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of which you are about to read (wish I did do) please support the official of any series that you might recognize.**

**Author's Note: Check out the TheMarronWarrior author for his sekirei fanfic got to check it out.**

**It's been awhile since Itachi winged Miya, Matsu, and Kazehana. His sekirei were locking arms with him with Miya on his left arm. While Kazehana was lightly rubbing against him on his right. Matsu was given a piggy back ride on his back from a shadow clone. Matsu was poking the clone on his check. She can't get over the fact that a clone was able to blow up.**

**After talking with his sekirei they told them with sekirei and ashikabi the relation depends on the ashikabi him/herself. Itachi being the gentleman told him that this relationship would be marriage type. The sekirei were glad that their ashikabi choose this relationship. Afterwards Karasuba wanted a rematch after the fight. Itachi then took on Karasuba with being a one sided fight with Itachi winning of course. (Like she a chance hehehe)(Karasuba death glare at the author)(Sorry about that pretty obvious)**

**Itachi then was kissed a little roughly from Karasuba after the battle. "I don't understand why you chose to me to wing yourself," Itachi asked. "Because that you are perfect," said Karasuba. "In what regard," asked Itachi. "That you can defend yourself because I don't like weak ashikabi that need a sekirei's help," replied Karasuba. Itachi then thought about that logic if given fact that ashikabi must help their sekirei. Itachi had to nod at the statement.**

**After a while Minaka then want to know what Itachi were explained that he can use basic elements. He had given him demonstration when using the elements, but he doesn't know much of wind. He told him that when having the wind element is rare. Afterwards he took his sekirei to Shinto Teito. Minaka still wanted Karasuba as the next squad leader. Karasuba agreed but on one condition that she come whenever she chooses.**

**Minaka had to agree or lose one of his 'game pieces' (I already hate the bastard already but this fanfic so yeah) with that being said Itachi then took his sekirei to Shinto Teito to leave there. After arriving they were at an empty lot. Itachi told them to what the 'magic' happen. Itachi made a few hand signs and made a two story Japanese style Inn. His sekirei were surprised at had happen. They knew they had to ask about his powers.**

"**Are you going to stand there or what," asked Itachi. After coming back to their thoughts they went inside the Inn and were surprised at what they saw. The place was neat and had tables and chairs in the kitchen and founded the first floor of rooms. They went upstairs to find the second flight of stairs. "It-tan how were you able to do this," asked Matsu. Itachi then looked at her and explained the sage of six paths stories.**

**His sekirei were surprised of what they heard. "So how were you able to gain the second from of the sharnigan," asked Miya curiously. He gained a regretful expression on his face. "When getting this power you must kill the person that is closely to you," Itachi said full of hurt and regret from what happened all those years ago. Itachi was suddenly hugged from his sekirei all around him. "I'm sorry my ashikabi I didn't mean for you to bring back those awful memories," said Miya crying of what she brought. "It's find I was about to tell you my sekirei anyway," said Itachi. Itachi kissed his sekirei to conform her. Afterwards his sekirei pouted at him knowing that she gets a kiss but not them.**

**Itachi sighed know this feeling ever since the academy days freaking fangirls were hard to lose them even for him. He decided to avoid this feeling he decided to kiss them all with each of their own kisses. With Karasuba was lightly rough, with Matsu it was more of a French kiss, but from Kazehana she given him a passionate kiss. Each of them where happy at the end of this heavy makeout session.**

**He decided to go to sleep with in his room. He told his sekirei which room is their own. After falling asleep he felt massive weight on his body. When waking the sun is shining through the window. He knew he had to get a job to get blinds in the morning. He saw that his sekirei wearing sexy transparent nightgowns of their respective colors holding to which spot they can get. Itachi saw this and was hard for him not have a nosebleed so he decided on heavy blush. But he had a little perverse grin on his face.**

**Maybe spending time with the toad sage was not a bad thing if he didn't control this feeling. (I know I'm the writer but he is one lucky bastard) Miya being the leader was first to wake up. "Good morning my ashikabi," said Miya cheerfully with a bright smile. "Morning to you to," he said. "Now if you don't mind can I get a good morning kiss my ashikabi," said Miya hopping to say yes.**

**He nodded yes and she was giddy knowing she was the first. Miya puckered up to Itachi and gave him a kiss. Miya gained her usual large white wings. The others woke up from the light show of the kiss and were highly jealous of not getting the first kiss. He made it up to them with their own colors of wings on their backs. But he didn't know that he was going to wing more skirei in the future.**

**Okay that is the next chapter tell me what think of this chapter and check out TheMarronWarrior's sekirei fanfic. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you are about to read and if there's anything that you might know please support the official release.**

**It's been a couple years since the winging of four members of the disciplinary squad. Strange thin though Mutsu had left when no one had noticed. Rumors started that he got winged by an ashikabi. But the strangest thing is that his ashikabi is supposed to be a child. Itachi had thought that was weird even for Mutsu. **

**After wards Itachi had finally got a job that he can support his sekirei. His sekirei told him of the MBI cards but he told them he must support his sekirei. He told them if the ashikabi doesn't support the sekirei he doesn't deserve him/her. The sekirei's love increased after hearing that statement because they knew they made the right decision of being winged bt this young man.**

**Each of his sekirei declare that they're his wives for now. He sighed knowing that they were stubborn woman that reminded him of Kushina Uzumaki. His sekirei had decorated their own rooms of their own colors. Miya being #01 decided she would she sleep with her Itachi-kun for now own. Each sekirei tried to convince Miya to let them sleep with Itachi. Miya gave them a beautiful smile but, behind her was a hanya mask with a matured sharnigan.**

**The sekirei backed down immediately when seeing the hanya with the sharnigan knowing the effects of the sharingan. Overall it's been a nice few tears with his sekirei. But whenever he looks in the mirror it looks like he's still 18 tears old. Looking back his sekirei didn't change at all from what he saw '**even there figures**,' he thought with a perverse grin. He had shaken the grin off his face. **

**He sighed again still knowing that Jiraiya had perverted him at one point. He got a job as a construction worker couple blocks away. Matsu had asked Itachi for money to buy some computers. Itachi didn't want to at first but she given the puppy pout. His eye twitched when seeing that face. He was always the victim of that face. Matsu had also asked for her ashikabi to do her a favor.**

**He'd agreed to do the favor but regretted what the favor was. She told him to go back to MBI to steal one of the Jinki. He asked her what a Jinki was, but she said it was a secret for now. He was at the MBI's parking lot looking for someone to impersonate. He saw a MBI scientist in his car looking over the sekirei files. He went to the MBI scientist and asked him help fix 'car'. But the scientist didn't know it was a genjutsu. As soon as the scientist saw the car he was knocked out.**

**Itachi then got a better look at the scientist and transformed into him. He took all of the scientists stuff including his ID card. When looking at the files he saw a picture young beautiful woman with light brown hair with the sekirei mark on her forehead but she had an emotionless face that rival his face. After finally getting past security he used the elevator to get to the upper floor.**

**He saw the Jinki in one of the rooms. From what he saw it was in a glass case surrounded by the MBI's guards with assault rifles and submachine guns. Itachi took out one of his kunai to get rid of the lights. When the lights were out the guards were wondering what was going on. Itachi defeated them with ease and took the Jinki. Finally after locking the doors he found the woman in a room wearing nothing but a white lab coat.**

**When he was in the room he looked both ways in the hallway to see anyone coming. Itachi locked the door to be sure. Itachi turned around to see the woman staring at him with an emotionless face like his. "Ah….who are you," asked the young woman. Itachi then transformed backed to his self. The woman had a light blush when seeing this young man's face.**

**The young man had pure black hair, with coal black eyes, while him wearing a black shirt with red clouds around him. He was also wearing black pants and some black sneakers with blue laces. "My name is Itachi Uchiha and I was looking around for you," he replied. "But also what is your name," asked Itachi? "Ah…..my name is Akitsu and I'm the scrapped sekirei," replied Akitsu emotionlessly. '**Why would they call her the scrapped number,**' thought Itachi.**

**When looking at her forehead it remind him of the caged bird seal back in Konoha. "Never mind then so then you can't have an ashikabi then," said Itachi. "Ah…I can't," she replied. Itachi then thought of a way to break the seal. "Hey I think I can find a way to break to break the seal and turn you into a winged sekirei. "Ah…..you can," asked Akitsu hopefully. He nodded then was tackled from Akitsu while saying thank you over again.**

**Itachi then told her to hold on to him and she was happy to do so. He then used the famous jutsu of Kamui. Now they were back in the front yard of the Inn. Suddenly they heard light footsteps coming over here. "Oh my your back already then Itachi-kun," said a woman's voice. They saw a beautiful woman that had gentle brown eyes with long purple hair while her hair was in a ribbon. She was wearing a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt while wearing white socks and wooden sandals. **

"**Yes we're back Miya-chan," replied Itachi. Miya then looked at the young woman hugging her ashikabi/husband arm between her breasts. "Oh my and who is this Itachi-kun," asked Miya curiously? "Oh right this is Akitsu-san," said Itachi. "Okay then my name is Miya Uchiha and welcome to Izumo Inn," Miya said politely. "Oh…..hello," Akitsu said fearfully of #01. Miya gave a beautiful smile but she had the hannya with the sharingan for eyes. **

"**Now will you please let go of husband now," asked Miya with the demon still out. Akitsu just tighten her grip on Itachi full of fear. Itachi sighed knowing when this was going. With a snap of his fingers the demon disappeared. Miya gave a pout knowing Itachi always finds a way to get rid of her arua.**

"**Miya-chan not right now okay I'm sure Matsu-chan told you who this is," said Itachi. Miya nodded when knowing who this is. "Fine just know you have to make it up to me okay," said Miya. Itachi nodded and doing so Miya went to their bedroom waiting for him. Itachi turned to Akitsu. "Would you like to be my sekirei Akitsu-chan," asked Itachi. "Ah…..okay," said Akitsu. Itachi gave her a passionate kiss with sending a lot of his chakra. Akitsu's wings were ice blue wings and now her mark was gone. Akitsu felt weight had been lifted of her shoulders. Itachi took her to one of the empty rooms for her to sleep in.**

**But he knew when winging a sekirei they always find a way to sleep with their ashikabi. Itachi finally went to his room while seeing his sekirei there. They were wearing nothing with their bras and panties. Miya having dark purple, Matsu having bright orange, Kazehane having sexy black, and light silver for Karasuba. Itachi had a light blush on his face. Itachi went in the middle of his bed to go to sleep for using more chakra then expected. His sekirei were hugging a piece of their ashikabi while saying goodnight to their ashikabi.**

**Okay finally finished another chapter for The Red Eyed Ashikabi tell me what you thank and hoped that you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to have him wing Uzume, Hibiki, and Hikari in the next chapter. **


	5. NEW STORY

Author note: Okay for those who are looking for an update I'm sorry to say I bit more than I can chew so I going to make a different story of Itachi and the sekirei


End file.
